Merlin's Apprentice
by Phoenix Risin
Summary: Mordred/OC. OC POV. An injured girl turns up in Camelot wishing to speak to King Arthur. She tells him that some of Morgana's men are in Camelot and they killed some of his knights. After that, Gauis treats her wound and Merlin finds out she used to be a druid, so he takes her on as his secret apprentice. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Proloue

**Hello everyone! This is my first Merlin fanfic! So, some things I better make clear: this takes place after Mordred gets knighted in season 5, but before he goes rogue and joins Morgana. But in my story, his girlfriend/whatever you wanna call her (I forget her name) doesn't come so he doesn't go rogue so the battle in which Arthur dies...NEVER HAPPENS! YAY! Anyway, this is an OC/Mordred story, so if you are against Canon/Ocs, than do not read. With all that said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of men crashing loudly through the forest, as if they were chasing something. I quickly stood up and scanned the area, than I heard the clashing of swords. Although I knew it was a bad idea and I should run, I silently crept over to the sound.

I saw some men that were dressed in dark clothes and chain mail fighting Camelot's knights. I had a sneaky suspicion that the ones dressed in black were Morgana's men, it made sense, and they greatly out numbered Camelot's knights.

I had always admired sword fighting, although I was much better at the bow and arrow than I was at the sword. I had a bow, but I had left it at my camp, now I regretted that decision. Of course, without it, it would be harder to sneak along with it, but even so, I should always keep it on me in case of emergencies. However, I doubted that I would actually be able to kill a man, even if he was an enemy.

Perhaps I could use my magic, not to kill anyone, just to rescue someone. But I couldn't do anything huge, my magic was not that strong yet. I looked at the fighting knights and saw that one of Morgana's men was about to deliver a fatal blow to a knight. He was standing underneath a tree so I whispered, _"Ramus, frango."_ and the branch above him fell on-top of him, sending him to the ground and giving the knight a chance to run. But, of course, him being a chivalrous knight, he didn't. Instead he turned to another enemy and started fighting him.

Throughout the time of the fight I used magic here and there, helping out a bit. But someone spotted me, hiding behind the bushes. Before I could run he held up a bow and shot an arrow into my leg, only a couple of inches below the knee. I gave a yell of surprise and pain, than I fell onto my back. But as soon as I had fallen, I stood back up and started to limp away, hoping that the man who had shot me didn't see me.

I stopped and looked back to the scene of the fight, and I saw that all of the knights were dead. I took in a shaky breath than made my way back to my camp. I sat down on the ground and looked at my leg where the arrow had pierced it. I grabbed the arrow and took a deep breath. I had to pull it out, it would be difficult to travel with it stuck in my leg, after all. I took another deep breath, and I pulled it out. I yelped as it came out, it hurt just as bad - if not more - than it did when it had been shot into my leg. Tears came down my face and I quickly wiped them away. Than I grabbed my cloak, tore off a strip, and tied it around my wound, wincing as I did so.

After I rested for a bit, I slung my quiver of arrows over my head, grabbed my bow, and started walking to Camelot, using my bow as a walking stick.

* * *

**I know, it's short and I'm sorry! But prologues are normally shorter than chaps anyway so...yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! I LOVE criticism as long as it is given nicely! :))))**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got a review, a follower, and 29 views! Thanks so much! Anyway, here is chap 1!**

It took two hours getting to Camelot. It normally would have only taken one hour, or maybe even half an hour, but my leg hurt so much that I had to rest often. I looked down at my leg and saw that it was bleeding through my bandage. I was going to have to take care of it when I was done speaking to the king.

I limped through the town and made my way to the castle. I saw a guard standing by a door so I walked up to him and said, "I need to speak to King Arthur immediately."

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow, miss, that's when the court's open," he answered.

"But you don't understand, it's about Morgana!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it."

"But-"

My sentence was cut off when someone said, "I can take you to King Arthur."

I turned around and saw a guy who looked to be in his twenty's. He had black hair and gentle, dark blue eyes. "Thank you," I said.

"Follow me."

He led me farther into the castle and on our way he siad, "My name is Merlin, and yours?"

"Ayleth, it's nice to meet you, Merlin."

"Likewise."

By that time we had reached a set of double doors and Merlin opened them. In the centre of the room there was a round wooden table. I had heard stories about The King - he was just a prince back then, though - gathering his fellow knights, his servant, his physician, and the woman he loved and they sat around this very table before a war with the evil Morgana.

Now, the king, queen, and knights sat around the table discussing something that looked to be important. They looked up at us when they heard the doors open and we walked forward and bowed.

"This girl brings important news about Morgana," Merlin told the king.

"And what is this news?" the King asked me.

I took a deep breath, I never was comfortable being around nobles because I feared that they would discover my magic. And now here I was, standing right in front of the king. "I saw some of Morgana's men in the forest," I answered.

"And what were they doing?"

"I do not know what their intentions were, but they killed some of your knights."

"The patrol is late, Sire, it could have been them," a knight told the king.

The king nodded and said, "Thank you..." he trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Ayleth."

"Thank you, Ayleth. We will go searching for them in the morning."

"I could lead you there," I said without thinking about it.

The king looked unsure, probably because I was a girl, oh that always got on my nerves. "Will that be okay with your parents, though?"

I looked to the ground, talking about my parents was always a touchy subject for me. "I have none, Sire," I whispered and looked up.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he said, "Okay, you can come with us, as long as you're careful. But first," he glanced at my injury, "my personal physician will take a look at your injury. My servant, Merlin, will take you to him."

I bowed again and said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Than I followed Merlin out of the Court Room and down a few hallways, up a few staircases, through more hallways, and, finally, into a room. "Gauis?" Merlin called.

An old man came appeared from behind a shelf and said, "Ah, Merlin, who's this?"

"Her name is Ayleth, she has a wound in her leg."

Gauis cleared a spot on the wooden table and said to me, "Sit on the table." So I did.

He took off the bandage on my leg and looked at my wound. He tsked and said, "That is pretty bad, but I think I will be able to keep it from infecting. How did you get this wound anyhow?"

"I sorta got shot," I answered while he continued to clean my wound.

"Well I can see that, but what type of situation were you in?"

"I was spying on Morgana's men and one spotted me."

Gauis looked up in surprise. "Morgana's men are in Camelot?"

I nodded. "I'm taking the King to where I saw them tomorrow."

"Will your parents allow you to?"

Why oh why did people have to keep mentioning my parents? "I don't have any."

"Than you can stay here, in the spare room."

I was surprised, here was a complete stranger offering me a place to stay. But, as always, I was cautious. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch. You can stay here for as long as you want and you can help me out around here."

It seemed fair enough so I nodded and said, "Thank you."

Gauis finished off by putting a bandage on my leg and said, "There, that should heal in no time." Than he glanced at my right wrist and asked, "What's that?"

I looked at it and saw that my tattoo was slightly showing. I pulled my sleeve farther down and said, "Nothing."

He and Merlin looked at me suspiciously than I heard someone, it sounded like the King himself, yell, "Merlin! You're in trouble!"

"Uh-oh," Merlin groaned. "He must've found out that I accidentally dyed his favorite shirt purple." Than he jogged out of the room and I laughed.

"I'm going to look around town for a bit," I said.

"Okay, on your way back can you grab some yellow root for me? Do you know what it looks like?"

"Yup, I'll do that." Than I walked out, leaving my bow and arrows behind.

It was warm for an autumn afternoon, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze, causing some leaves to fly off the trees. **(AN: Haha! It rhymed!)** I walked along, looking at everything. I even went into the stables and admired the horses. I had always loved horses and everything about them, their loyalty, their beauty, and their bravery.

After I was done visiting the horses, I decided to go deeper into town. I saw the blacksmiths shop, the shoe maker's store, the tailor's shop, and even the weapon shop.

While I was looking around and not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was a knight. He was only a couple of years older than me, he had black curly hair and light blue eyes. "Sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.

"That's okay, Ayleth isn't it?" he asked, it was than that I recognized him, he had been sitting at the round table earlier today.

"Yes, and your name is?"

"Mordred, my name is Mordred," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Follower-Nimue TheSorceress: thank you for following!**

**Reviewer-abby normal: Thanks! Well, I updated and you got to see what happened next! It's a win-win situation! ;D**

**Please review! I love constructive critism!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is Chapter 2 of _Merlin's Apprentice_! So I have decided that in my authors note for every chapter, I am going to ask a question about what you thought of during a certain part in _Merlin,_ or something like that. So, this chaps' question is, In _Goblin's Gold,_ what was your first thought when the goblin jumped out of the box after Merlin opened it?**

* * *

_"Mordred, my name is Mordred."_

"I have heard tales about you," I told him.

Mordred looked surprised and asked, "What tales?"

"Well there's the one of how you saved King Arthur from the witch, Morgana. And there's this other one about some old ladies that worshipped some sort of goddess than the king just ran in there. The ladies found it offensive so they threw a dagger at him. But you jumped in the way and the dagger got you instead of him."

"It was nothing," Mordred said modestly.

I snorted in a very un-lady like fashion and said, "If that's nothing, than I would like to see what something is!" I saw Mordred's face go red so I decided to change the subject. "What is it like, being a knight?"

"It's better than anything I had ever dreamed of. I never thought that I would be able to become one, considering I'm not a noble."

"I am glad that King Arthur changed that law, it was not fair the way it was when King Uther reigned," I said with a shudder, remembering those days when my people were persecuted.

"No, it wasn't," Mordred said and had a faraway look in his eyes.

I decided that it was getting late and, although I didn't want to leave Mordred, I figured that I should look at the whole town before it got dark. "I'm going to look around town for a bit now, so I'll see you later?"

Than Mordred asked something that surprised me. "Can I escort you? Or would you rather be alone?"

I looked down at myself and wondered why he would want to escort me. I mean, I am not beautiful. I was wearing pants and an old blue shirt, and my honey colored hair was in a bun that was almost falling out. However, I would be thankful for the company so I said, "I would be grateful for the company, thank you."

So he showed me the whole town, and even bought me a flower, a tiger lily I believe it was. When it got darker I told him that I must be going and he said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I am going with the king to look for those people that you saw."

"Alright than, I will see you than." We gave each other a smile and wave, than we both went our own ways. I went to get the yellow root that Gauis wanted and, when I had it, I made my way back to his chambers.

I was just about to open the door when I heard Gauis and Merlin talking. Merlin said, "It's clear from her tattoo that Ayleth is a druid."

"Yes, that much is clear," Gauis agreed.

"I wonder if she's really a friend of Camelot, I mean, the prophecies talk about a druid killing Arthur, what if it's her?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Merlin. Perhaps the dragon will know."

"Maybe, I'll go visit him tonight."

Dragon? There's only one dragon left, and that is the great dragon. But there isn't anymore Dragon Lords that I knew of. I wondered how Merlin would be able to control it, I would have to follow him tonight. I noticed that they had changed the subject so I walked in and said, "I'm back."

"And just in time for supper, go on and sit down."

I sat down on one side, across from Merlin, and Gauis sat at the head of the table. "Oh, before I forget, here is the yellow root that you wanted me to get," I said while handing him the herb.

"Ah, thank you," he said and took it.

Afterwards, he set out three bowls of stew. I took one and started eating the stew, it was hot so it burned, but I barely noticed. I hadn't had stew for a long time, it tasted wonderful.

"So, Ayleth, where exactly are you from?" Merlin asked me.

"Nowhere really, I've been travelling my entire life," I answered, and it was true.

"With who? Because you wouldn't have been able to travel by yourself for your entire life."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I fidgeted in my seat. I was just about to make up a lie when the door opened and a woman came in and said, "Gauis, can you come please? My husband fell off a ladder and I think he broke a rib or something!"

"I'll be there soon," Gauis said. Than he turned to me and Merlin and said, "Merlin, you can come with me. Ayleth, can you clean up the dishes?" I nodded and they left. I breathed a sigh of relief, that was way too close. After I help King Arthur tomorrow than I'm out of here, I told myself.

I looked at the dishes and whispered, "Tergo acetabula." Than the dishes started cleaning themselves.

While the dishes were cleaning themselves, I went into a room that was up a few stairs and walked in. It was a usual bedroom, there was a bed in the middle and there was a dresser up against the wall. I assumed this was Merlin's room, and I decided to snoop around, Merlin did seem kind of strange, what with talk of seeing the dragon and everything.

I looked in the usual places, under the bed, under the pillow, under the mattress, in the dresser, and I realized that if he was hiding something he wouldn't leave it in plain sight. So I checked the walls for secret compartments, and found none. Than I checked the floor boards. I found a loose board near the bed so I lifted it and in it was a book. "Why would he hide a book?" I asked myself. I took it out and opened the book and gasped. This was a book of magic! It had spells, guidelines, tips, potions... everything! What I would give for a book like this! Than a thought struck me, why would Merlin have it?

I decided that I had spent enough time has passed for Merlin and Gauis to be done helping the man so I put the book back and walked out of the room. The dishes had just finished cleaning themselves, and just in time because as soon as I walked down the stairs from Merlin's room, Gauis and Merlin walked in.

"How is the man?" I asked.

Gauis snorted. "Broke a rib my foot! He just bruised his stomach, and he could've easily taken care of that himself!" I looked behind him and saw that Merlin was desperately trying not to laugh. After seeing his expression, I felt like laughing. "Why do you have a smirk on your face?"

"No reason," I answered smoothly.

He glared at me suspicously than he motioned to a door on the right side of the room and said, "That can be your room."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed so goodnight."

" 'Night," Gauis and Merlin answered.

I went to bed, but I didn't go to sleep. Instead, I waited up until I heard Merlin sneak out. I immediately got up and started to folllow him. He went out of the castle and outside the city walls, using magic to get past the guards, I got past them the same way. After that, he went through the woods and into a clearing. I stayed in the tree line, watching him. He yelled some sort of powerful spell, and, after a few seconds, I saw a dragon flying in the night sky. It was a full moon, so it's light shined on the dragon, making it look even more majestic.

The dragon landed in front of Merlin. I expected it to bite Merlin's head off or something like that, but he didn't. Instead, he said, "Hello, Merlin."

* * *

**Reviewer-NimueTheSorceress: Thanks for loving it! :O) I give you my word as a farmer's girl that I will NEVER EVER write a story that is Merthur! I'm not a fan of gay pairings at all so I won't write any! Anyway, I hope you liked this chap!**

**For the rest of you out there that's reading, I hope you're enjoying this and it would be amazing if you could pop in a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So I'm bumbed by the lack of reviews...sure, it got followers but an author needs reviews in order to remain healthy. Sooo...please review? **puppy dog eyes****

**Question of the chapter (not that I expect anyone will review and give me an answer): When Arthur was stabbed by Mordred in the last ever episode and Merlin and he were travelling to the lake to heal Arthur, did you think that Arthur was going to live, or did you know he was going to die?**

* * *

_The dragon landed in front of Merlin. I expected it to bite Merlin's head off or something like that, but he didn't. Instead, he said, "Hello, Merlin."_

"Hello, Kilgarra," Merlin greeted and my jaw dropped. How on earth do these two know each other?

"What is it that you need, young warlock?" the dragon, Kilgarra, asked Merlin.

"A girl turned up in Camelot today and she has a tattoo on her wrist, it's the mark of a druid. She's staying with me and Gauis. Do you know if she's a threat?"

So Merlin does know that I'm a druid...

"What is her name?"

"Ayleth."

"Ah, the phrophecies speak of a druid girl by the name of Ayleth."

"What do they say?"

"First off, I think that she should come here, she's hiding behind that tree." Kilgarra nodded to the tree that I was hiding behind. "Come here, Ayleth, there is nothing to fear."

I walked out from behind the tree and made my way towards them. I'll admit that I was shaking, I mean, who wouldn't be scared of a dragon? Well, I guess Merlin isn't.

When I had reached them Kilgarra said, "The prophecies say that you, Merlin, will train Ayleth and she will help you protect Camelot."

Merlin and I looked at each other, shocked by this sudden news. "Why me?" I asked the dragon.

"I do not know, destiny is a confusing thing."

"Destiny," I whispered, I had never given much thought to my destiny.

"Also, the prophecies talk about you and the druid boy having a special bond."

"Mordred?" Merlin asked.

Now I was utterly confused, what would Mordred have to do with any of this? "Yes, Mordred," the dragon confirmed.

"Why Mordred? I talked to him today and there wasn't anything different about him," I told Kilgarra.

"That is because you did not touch him, if you did than you would have noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean? Does he have magic?"

"Yes, he does. Powerful magic too, but not near as powerful as Emrys."

I looked at Merlin and it clicked. He was Emrys. The druids talked about him all the time, how he was destined to help unite the land of Albion.

"Hold on," I said. "So Merlin is Emrys, and he is supposed to train me?" The dragon nodded. "And Mordred has magic, and me and him share a special bond?" Again, the dragon nodded. This was all a little overwhelming. "What kind of bond do me and Mordred share?"

"It is difficult to explain, Ayleth. But the bond is not fully installed, you two must install it."

"How?"

"You must touch each other, than the bond will be fully installed."

Merlin nudged me and said, "We should get back. We need our rest for tomorrow." Than he turned to the Great Dragon and said, "Goodnight Kilgarra."

"Goodnight, young warlock, Ayleth." Than he flew to the sky.

* * *

**So I would like to take the time to thank my followers: NimueTheSorcerss, mattwilliams1993 (who also added this to his fav list, cookies for you! (::)), and last but certainly not least, ! Please continue to read and it would be great if you left a review so I knew that you were reading and that my story isn't rotting in your alerts box.**

**Have a great week!**

**God bless! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is Chapter 4! Thank you for reading! Please continue to review!**

**Question of the chap (although no one seems to be answering these...): Was I the only one that thought Gwen was under a spell when she kissed Lancelot in season 4 although she was already engaged to Arthur? Please leave your answer in a review!**

* * *

I woke up at dawn the next morning and my first thought was I guess my stay here will be permanent after all.

I got dressed and walked into the main room. I saw that Merlin wasn't up yet, but Gauis was and he was making breakfast. "Good morning," he greeted. "You're up early."

I shrugged and said, "I'm always up early. Habit."

"I wish Merlin had that habit." Than he faced Merlin's door and yelled, "Merlin! Get up! The king will be waiting!"

I heard some shuffling in the room than something hit the wall and I heard Merlin yell, "Ow!"

Gauis shook his head. "I don't know how that boy survives."

I laughed. "Thank goodness he has magic!" Gauis looked up in surprise and I remembered that he didn't know that I knew about Merlin being a sorcerer. "I know Merlin has magic," I explained.

At that moment Merlin came into the room. "Morning," he said.

"Uh, Merlin, I think we should explain to poor Gauis about visiting the dragon last night. Or was that just a dream?"

"Oh! Right, forgot about that."

"You went to see the dragon?" Gauis asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yup, and he gave us news that we did not expect." Than Merlin and I told Gauis everything the dragon had told us while eating breakfast** (AN: Does that make it sound like the dragon was talking to them while they were eating breakfast?)**.

"Well, that sure was a lot." Gauis sighed. "Anyway, you two better get going. The king isn't one to be kept waiting."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it. Ayleth, as soon as you're ready come to the courtyard, it's where we always meet before our missions."

"Yes, sir," I said.

"You know, I could get used to being called 'Sir'," Merlin said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, don't get used to it," I said while putting my hands on my hips and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Enough, you two. You're as bad as ten year olds!" Gauis stated.

Merlin smirked and ran out the door, presumably to see the king. I grabbed my bow and arrows and inspected them. The arrows were sharp, and the bow wasn't breaking.

My bow was a recurve bow, which means the top and bottom part of it bent outwards, and the handle had a really curvy and crafty shape. It was made by the druids themselves.

I slung my quiver over my head, grabbed my bow, said bye to Gauis, and made my way to the courtyard. Upon arriving, I saw Mordred getting his horse ready. _The prophecies talk about you and the druid boy having a special bond,_ Kilgarra's voice rang in my head.

As I neared Mordred I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I feeling like this because of the bond? Or was it something else?

When I reached Mordred I said, "Hello, Mordred."

Mordred smiled and I could've sworn his eyes twinkled. "Hello, Ayleth. All ready to go?"

I was about to answer when I heard someone call my name. I spun around and I saw King Arthur, he was holding the reins of two horses. One was tall, it had a brown coat and a black mane and tail.

The other was shorter, but equally beautiful. It was a stallion, it was pure black and it had a back mane and tail, both were long.

I walked to King Arthur and bowed since I was wearing trousers instead of a dress. "You called for me, my King?"

"Yes, I wanted to give you this horse," he said, indicating the short black one. "It is a gift for bringing me news of Morgana's men yesterday."

I was speechless for a moment before I smiled and said, "Thank you, your Highness!"

"You're welcome." He handed me the reins and I took them and stroked the horses nose.

Than a thought struck me. "King Arthur?" I called and when he turned to me I continued, "What is his name?"

"That's for you to decide."

I turned to the stallion and studied him. "Now, what should I call you? Jack?" The horse snorted at the name so I took that as a 'no'. "Midnight?" Another snort. I thought hard and my mind drifted to the latin language. "Animositas?" It was latin for courage.

The horse raised his head and nickered. He seemed to like the name so I decided that that is what I should call him. Animositas.

"Ready to go?" I heard Merlin's voice ask from behind me.

Still facing Animositas I answered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I mounted my new horse and I could immediately feel his power, even through the saddle. I stroked his neck and he tossed his head, clearly enjoying the attention.

I looked back to where King Arthur was and I saw him and Queen Guinevere hugging, probably saying their good bye's. Than the king mounted his steed and said, "Let's go."

* * *

**=) Responses to reviews (=**

** NimueTheSorceress: Okay, thanks for letting me know! I was really worried for a moment...but I am a drama queen!**

**Anonymous: For some reason I cannot spell "anonymous" I had to get help from the spell checker! **sighs** Anyways, thank you very much! You're review is very much appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the late update, it's hay season! Also, I changed my pen name, sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

We rode through the towns and through the fields. When we reached the forest King Arthur asked me to lead the way since I knew where they were.

I urged Animositas ahead and into the forest. It was beautiful, especially now when the sun was shining just right. The sunshine looked golden, and when it hit the trees the trees seemed to almost shine. It was like magic, but not the type of magic that could be controlled by a sorcerer or a sorceress.

We were only riding for about ten minutes when I told the king, "We're here."

The king glanced around then, while dismounting his horse, he said, "Check the area for any sings of someone being nearby, or tracks to see where they had gone."

The knights and Merlin dismounted while I stayed on my horse while looking for any clues. I separated myself from everyone else and walked farther into the forest because some sixth sense told me to.

When I was out of sight but I could still hear them talking, a wolf walked in front of my path, only a couple meters away. I had always loved wolves and they loved me, I can even talk to them and they to me. I do not how it is possible, because no other sorcerer or sorceress that I know of can do it.

"What do you need?" I asked the wolf.

_"The men that you saw yesterday are about to ambush the people you came with,"_ it answered.

"Why?"

_"I do not know, Ayleth, all I know is that they do."_

"Thank you." I then turned Animositos around and rode back.

"You're welcome, Ayleth," I heard the wolf say as I rode towards where I came from.

As soon as I saw the king I rode straight towards him. He was talking to Merlin, yelling actually, about not sharpening his sword properly or something along that line.

"King Arthur," I said, grabbing the king's attention. "We are about to be-" I stopped mid-sentence because I saw someone hidden halfway behind a tree hoolding a crossbow and aiming it at the king. In three seconds I had unslung my bow, hooked on an arrow, drew, aimed, and fired. It hit the person in the heart before he could release the bolt that had been on the crossbow.

King Arthur spun around in surprise and saw the dead body laying on the ground. "Prepare for attack!" he yelled a millisecond after Morgana's men started coming from all sides.

I dismounted Animositas and climbed a tree, my still injured leg hurting as I did so. Up there I realized what I had done. I killed someone. And he couldn't even really defend himself! I told myself to think about it later, to concentrate on the fight in case they needed me to injure someone, not kill, injure.

I couldn't help but admire King Arthur's sword skills, even while he was using a sword that wasn't sharpened properly, or so he claims. Him and Merlin had the weirdest relationship for a king and servant.

King Arthur attempted a side cut at his opponent, which was blocked just in the nick of time. The person fighting the king tried to thrust him with his sword, but the king deflected it easily than he drove his sword into his opponents exposed side.

Someone came up behind the king and was just about to murder him when I shot an arrow into his leg. The king spun around in time to see the man that I had shot fall to the ground, cutching his leg. He looked up at me and nodded his thanks then went back to the fight.

After at least half an hour the fight was over and all of Morgana's men were either dead or wounded.

"What are we going to do with the still living men, sire?" One of the knights, Gwaine I think it was, asked King Arthur.

"We'll take them as prisoners and interrogate them," the king answered.

By this time I had already gotten down from the tree and I was staring at the man that I had shot, who was a good few yards away from me.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind me so I spun around and saw Mordred. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no I'm fine," I partially lied. I was okay physically, but not mentally.

"You don't look fine, you look as if you're sick."

I shrugged and replied, "I just never killed a man before."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "I see. But think of it this way, if you had let him kill the king it would have been like you killed the king which would have been worse than you killing the man."

I thought this over than I sarcastically replied, "I'm almost tempted to ask you to repeat that."

Mordred chuckled. "I highly doubt that I would have been able to." Then he looked to where the king and other knights were and saw that they had finished tying the prisoners to the horses and were just about to leave. "Come on, let's go," Mordred said. Than he held out his hand, which I took.

I felt a tingly pain in my hand, as if I was being poked by a bunch of needles. That is when I remembered what the dragon had said. _"You must touch each other, than the bond will be fully installed."_ It had to happen now, how could I have been so stupid and take his hand?

I saw Mordred looked surprised and I knew he was feeling the tingly feeling too. Than it felt as though our hands were glued together. A few moments later a light shone from our hands, not large enough so that the others would notice, but large enough for me and Mordred to notice. Than we both started shaking because the magic that was being used to installl the bond was so powerful.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few moments, we were finally able to let go.

"What was that?" Mordred asked.

"Hey you two! Let's go!" another one of the knights, SIr Leon I believe, called.

_I will explain later_. I sent the telepathy message to Mordred.

He gave a slight nod and we mounted our horses and rode off with the rest of the knights. We were riding in a two lane file, with me and Mordred in the back. We kept glancing at each other. Well, Mordred kept glancing at me so I couldn't help but glance at him.

When we arrived back at Camelot I brought Animositas to the stables and started grooming him. Mordred tied his horse up beside mine and started grooming him.

When no one else was looking, Mordred whispered to me, "Meet me in tonight in the woods where we just were, than you can explain what happened."

I nodded to him and we continued grooming our horses in silence. When I was done I went to my new home and saw Gauis looking in one of his medical books.

"Ah, how did it go today?" Gauis asked when he noticed me.

"Could've gone better, could've gone worse," I answered than I explained the whole morning, including killing a man and fully installing mine and Mordred's bond, but I didn't tell him that I was going to see Mordred tonight.

"I see."

Than a knight walked in and said, "Gauis, my wife is sick, can you come take a look at her?"

"What are the symptons?"

"She has a fever, cramps, and headaches."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Then he left, leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

**I decided to put the chapterly questions down here! Question of the chap: In the episode ****_The Witch Finder_****, (Which was in season 2) did you think Gauis was going to die?**

**~Responses to reviews~**

** Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thank you! Love your name btw!**

**So please continue to read and review! :)**

**Oh! Something I must mention, there is a poll on my profile concerning this story so please take the time to vote!**


	7. I'm sorry

**Uh...hi everyone! **ducks to avoid flying tomato** hey I've got a good reason for not updating! And for anyone who thought that this was an update... sorry, it isn't :( **another tomato comes flying and this time it hits my face** Hey! Allow me to explain, my laptop isn't working! And I have no idea how long it will be before I can update! You have no idea how horrible it is to not be able to update! As soon as my laptop works, I'll update! I'll still try to read/review on my mobile though! Again, I'm SO SORRY!**


	8. UP FOR ADOPTION

**So... this is not an update... again. I am moving to the other side of Canada so I won't have internet for at least a few months. SO my story is officially up for adoption. Please pm me if you are interested in adopting it.**

**To all my reviewers, followers, and those who favourited, thanks y'all! You guys have been awesome and encouraging! Thanks again!**

**God bless! :)**


End file.
